


4 O'clock

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [23]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable Jensen Ackles, Cute, Dorks in Love, Funny, Height Differences, Late at Night, M/M, Tags Are Hard, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: It's late, and Jensen can't help but text his beloved Jared.





	4 O'clock

The incessant buzzing and chiming coming from Jared's phone is extremely annoying. It's been going off for the past ten minutes already. Who the Hell is it? He's trying to get his beauty sleep. After spending another agonizing minute in bed listening to the device pinging and pinging, Jared growls. He takes the phone from the charger, and helps when the light nearly blinds him. Stupid thing!

His eyes adjust soon, and gazes upon the screen. There's messages, and not from some random drunk stranger, oh no. It's all from Jensen! Dammit.

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_Jared!_

_Come on, baby, answer me. I'm bored._

_I'm so freaking bored!_

_Answer meeeeee!_

_Hey, I have a question._

"Son of a..." Jared sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He quickly composes a message to send back.

_**Oh my God, Jensen, do you know what time it is? It's 4 O'clock in the morning!** _

_Oh, there you are! Okay, so I was wondering, since you're so tall, are there any blankets that can cover you exactly from head to toe? Like, you're a freaking Bigfoot! Does it make you pissed off when you're all cozy, but your feet stick out?_

Jared's face is plain, and he is mostly unamused. He sighs, typing back again.

_**Are you serious right now? You have got to be kidding me. I'm definitely not in the mood, really not happy right now.** _

The next text message is equal parts funny and infuriating.

_...Is it because you're taller than your blanket?_

**_It's late, I'm tired, I need sleep._ **

_Yeah, yeah, I got you. I'm just so bored. But you rest that pretty little head of yours. I'll talk to you in a few hours. I love you, Sasquatch._

Jared doesn't text back. He flops back onto the pillow, closing his eyes. Jensen can be a bit weird sometimes, but when he says that he loves Jared, the taller man believes it wholeheartedly. He smiles until he drifts back to sleep, thinking of his lover's beautiful face.


End file.
